An eternity at Freddy's: a His doll sequel
by Itachi's luv slave
Summary: almost a year later babydoll is living her worst nightmare when Jeremy is forced to work at Fazbear's once more. can they truly leave the horrors of the famous Pizzeria behind them?
1. Chapter 1

"Babydoll, I need the money. I have to take this job.' Jeremy said coaxing trying to calm his girlfriend, she back away from his touch

"we promised we'd never go back! its bad enough you tried to keep this from me!"

Babydoll was furious. She was horrified to find out Jeremy had taken back his job as night guard at freddy fazbears. The place was still running for some reason. Jeremy was having a hard time with his other job, even with his degree in mechanics, pay was still pretty small.

"I'm sorry Doll I really am, but if I am to keep this house I have to take it. Don't worry, I will call you every night."

"okay.." she said defeatedly "you have to call me immediately after too!"

"Alright Doll. Anything for you." He kissed her lips softly and left for work.

He had no idea that all the animatronics had tampered with the doors and cameras. First he got to calling Doll and went to work.

After his shift there was no call, only the message of company

Babydoll became increasingly worried when she got the company voice mail again. it was almost 7am he should of been back by now

"this is a mistake, he's gonna think im being paranoid" babydoll mumbled to myself "ill try his cell"

~maybe he's just getting breakfast~ she thought

it only kept ringing

~why isn't he picking up? he always picks up~ panicking babydoll dialed again it rung twice when it was picked up. she let out a nervous laugh and sigh

"oh my god Jeremy don't scare me like that-" she began to say

"you shouldn't have left us" a voice said

her metal heart dropped. that wasn't Jeremy's voice

"b-bonnie?"

"you only have yourself to blame"

Panic began to spread thru her like a wild fire "what did you do?" she asked shakily

just like that the phone when dead


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

A new animatronic, PlayMate, walked around on a grid like system. He was delivering pizza's around, only to be a dead Jeremy inside. He was lost and scared, being trapped in a new body with no way to talk normally unless somebody allowed him. His robot exterior was a man in a butler like outfit, his eyes a blue as it scanned around the pizzaria only to see Babydoll enter the establishment.

His heart dropped down to hell and back as he moved to her. "Hello Ma'zm, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria." He sounded like Jeremy and his eyes were black as he watched the new animatronic.

she looked at him in horror,disturned by the familiar vice box

"im..in looking for someone, he's a night guard here. have you seen him?" babydoll asked trying to keep her voice calm

"Nightguard?" His eyes went back to normal before he was able to talk.

**"Doll, I am so so sorry… I let you down just ple-**" He stopped and went back to normal.

"Sorry, I have never met him or her. I was put in today." There was a small bit of blood still left on his neck. "Anything else?"

she noticed the blood,adn hers eyes changed from that beautiful shade of purple to a soulless black

"wheres bonnie?" she asked her tone dripping with anger

the new animatronic pointed toward a group of party guest,she quickly stormed over ,snatching bonnie by his tie

"sorry kiddies butg bonnie and I need to have a lil chit-chat" she dragged him into one of the party rooms in back,once inside she slammed him into the wall

"im only going to ask you this once rabbit. .HE?"

the purple hare only smiled, getting a rise out of her hurt emotions "In the suit." Bonnie pointed to Playmate who was back working again.

~no,no NO! this cant be.. this is a nightmare.. ill wake up in our bed in his arms ~

babydolls legs gave out, she slid to the floor and began to sob

"how could..? why did you..?" she could barely get the sentence out

bonnie only chuckled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear

"I only wanted the relationship to work. Now your back and with your boyfriend Animatronic." Bonnie chuckled.

"To bad he only can talk when he is directly spoken too, like asking him something."

what makes you think ill stay? How do you know I wont take him and leave"

"oh honey we both know you wont do that. Coz I know you'd be totally crushed If he suddenly malfunctioned and had to be scrapped"

Babydoll gave him a horrified look

"you wouldn't"

"oh I would..of course if you stay here and do as I tell you…" he suggested,a sinister smile playing on his lips

Babydoll felt already at fault for jeremy's death, she didn't want to fail him a second time

"you.. you have my word"

Bonnie smiled at her complience "great! Change into these,im tired of looking at those weird normal clothes you got on" He passed babydoll her old uniform,it once made her feel pretty but now it just felt like chains

Bonnie got on stage, taking the mic "hey hey kids! guess whose making a comeback? It your old friend Babydoll!"

The kids cheered but this did not console her, she staired out in the crowed spotting playmate

~ill never forgive myself for letting you go~ she thought as she opened her mouth to sing for the kids

end of chapter 2

**hey guys! hope you like it so far. this will be in the only update for alil while. i have other works id liked to work on and update, as well as my ? questions? feel free to hit me up ^^**

**~ Itachi's luv slave 3**


End file.
